Glacial Heart
by TheGiftOfHeavenSun
Summary: For the teacher that always lonely, and for the student who will always fill the loneliness.


Glacial Heart

Most people hate ice.

But there are some people in the world who can tell that they love the ice. Most of them are cold-lover, someone who can not stand the heat, or merely someone who loves drinking chilly soft drink. The ice is a mystical and magical things that can be made easily, but it can be used for various usage, and we, people, are the one who used it.

Not only on the earth, that the ice is respected and full of glory, but in the other world too, the world where a creature called "Shinigami" who actually is human being in the past. In the soul society, where the Shinigamis live, the ice is looked as a matter that is powerful, hard to be created, and hard to be broken. It is true that actually ice can be made by freezing water, but it is for a simple usage only. In soul society, the ice can be used for the other purpose.

For battling and self defense.

In soul society, controlling ice is hard. Truly hard. There is no even a single spell that Shinigami can use to create ice. Even Momo Hinamori, one of the best talented people if it comes to spell and magic, can't create any ice spell. To control the ice, you must control "water" spell element and "wind" spell element at the same time. But there is a person, the only person that can control the ice just by swinging his sword. A person who is blessed by this unique power, and a person with glacial heart, but from the inside, a warm passion can be felt.

The person is Toshirou Hitsugaya, the leader of 10th division.

…

For some moment, pride and fame can be found in the gray-haired man… or maybe some people called him "boy" because of his short body. He is the only one who can create, and even control the ice. He's the only one who can call a legendary ice dragon, just by swinging his sword. A powerful dragon, which will destroy everything that it passed through, leaving nothing behind, creating a catastrophe, and icy trace behind. There is no doubt that he is proud of his power, and he does his power for the good thing right?

But on the other side of reality, Toshirou Hitsugaya feels lonely. Why? Because he is the only one who has the power to control any ice. Okay, everybody, his friends, and subordinates consider him as the coldest person in the Soul Society. But Shinigami has feeling too, and he is one of them. Why can't there are two people who can control the ice, just like Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake, the leader of 8th and 10th division, whose swords share the same characteristic for being able to be divided into two when the sword's shinkai is released? Why there is no the other person who holds the sword which shares the same characteristic just like his?

And for the other thing he things about, if he dies, will there be any other person who can have his skill to control the ice? If only there is the other person, he will gladly share his skill, and he will be so delighted.

But for now, the loneliness still spreads in his mind. He knows that it is extremely embarrassing to do so, but well, he is just a mere Shinigami right? He just needs someone who has the glacial heart. The only one who can control the ice is the one who has glacial heart, just like him.

That's when Kuchiki Rukia's life is mixed with his life.

…

"So… you are Kuchiki Rukia?" that's the only words that was flown from his icy mouth when he faced the black haired girl, in his room. The air scent in his room is still, icy, but he just loved that so much. When Rangiku Matsumoto, the lieutenant of 10th division told him that there is a girl that wanted to study the ice skill with him, he thought that the girl was just like what? Another fan girl who just wanted to be near with him?

But just with the look from the corner of her eyes, he knew that at last, he got what he wanted.

"Yeah, it is me!" Rukia bowed her small head, as she felt the coldness of her surrounding. The icy wind began to blow in the small room of Hitsugaya's once more, and Hitsugaya could see that she was shivering.

"What is your purpose?" Hitsugaya asked… But well, why doesn't he? At least he could know her upbringing?

Out of the blue, an awkward silence began to spread around them. For Hitsugaya, he was okay with that. But he began to be confused even though he did not show it. What was this girl doing? Was she frightened? If it was, she was not the one.

But then, Rukia looked up in a cocky and cool way, and began opening her mouth.

"Need to ask?"

So she is the one after all.

…

For Hitsugaya, Rukia is an interesting person. And the top of that, she shares the same personality with him. And for him, that's the only simple reason to teach everything he has for her. He is different from Momo. Momo is extremely childish, but she is not, something that he wants.

Ice pillar skill is the last one that he could teach to her. After some sort of training, he is very proud of her. Maybe she is not as strong as him, and he knows that she can't summon the ice dragon. But it is enough. They have some sort of differences after all. And for Hitsugaya, those differences are interesting and somehow, they became quick friend in a flash of time. Rukia has the most beautiful icy sword play in the Soul Society, and Hitsugaya has the strongest icy sword play in the soul society.

They are maybe the only ice teacher and student. But they are more than that. Maybe they can't achieve a romantic relationship, just mere friend.

And for Hitsugaya, it is enough, very enough…

…

Toshirou Hitsugaya is verging on a quick nap below the peach tree in Soul Society around the mist of sacred dew when a certain girl arrived besides him, took a seat on the grassy patch, shaded by the sunset of the red sky.

"Hey, what are you doing Hitsugaya sensei?" She asked with a grin on her face. Rukia Kuchiki then leaned on the same tree as Hitsugaya's and stretched her arms.

"Just sightseeing," Hitsugaya replied with a smirk.

And with those words, Hitsugaya and Rukia sat on the tree of the memory, taking a sight of the enjoyable scenery of the red sky, and with the calm breeze which is flown by, Rukia took a quick nap, leaving Hitsugaya conscious.

What a glacial heart…


End file.
